Warfare on Reality
by Red Shagging Couch
Summary: Alison/Frankie; slightly AU. -DISCONTINUED-


Title: Warfare on Reality

Summary: Hours after she was turned, Alison Bromley escaped from Bromley Marks. Now, disgusted with herself, she tries to survive by finding her way back to humanity and runs into the last person she had ever planned on seeing again. Slightly AU.

Rated: M

Genre: Horror/Romance

Author's Note: I just saw this movie today, but do not exactly remember the dialogue between Alison and Frankie when he bites her in her cell. I might change it later when I get my hands on a copy of the movie, but until then, let's improvise, shall we?

She had been confined to a holding cell, metallic and sleek –reminding her of the new, _mocking_, 'version' of her father- at Bromley Marks. The place was cold, incredibly cold; but, she guessed it didn't really matter what the temperature was when you were a vampire.

Ugh, _vampire_, the word was disgusting and with it a vile feeling rose up in her body. She hated those creatures. Those animals that had stolen her childhood…those _things_ who had stolen her father away from her.

Alison leaned against the wall of her cell, exhaustion finally forcing itself onto her after everything she had been through. It had been ages since she had actually slept; with survival came sacrifice. She had always been on the move, if not to find food to keep in hiding.

It had been years since the epidemic altered her life. One minute she was just a twelve year old girl, struggling through life with her father's cancer eating away at her and her mother falling into one alcoholic drink after the other, and then the next thing she knew she was an illegal subject, reduced to nothing more than a feeding object. Her father had asked her –no, begged her- to follow his lead, _Take the turn with me_, he had said, _change with me Ali._

But she couldn't. She couldn't do it. This was what changed everything. This was what was wrong with the world. It was the repulsive lifestyle she couldn't stand. The way they went on living, as if nothing had changed. They were killing humans to feed, but murder wasn't a crime anymore. At least, not to a vampire it wasn't. Humanity was on its knees and no one dared to lift it back up.

She had seen the early news reports, back when less than one percent of the American population were vampires, and was horrified by the live, uncensored footage she saw. The ravage creatures not yet knowing how to satisfy their thirst in moderations, tearing at the throats of bystanders they encountered on the street. Back when humans were the dominate species, that was when others fought back. When police officers actually tried to remove the vampires off the streets and keep people safe. But then everything was flipped, and instead of seeing a cop taser a vampire (though a disturbing sight- with their sickened and gray, loose skin flaying wildly as the electric shock made its course through their bodies- a necessary action) most stood by, ignoring the scene, and sometimes, others even _helped_.

Her eyelids grew heavy, and she knew that it wouldn't be long before sleep took over. Her body felt weak and limp and soon she was sliding down the cell wall, till her bottom hit the floor and she was curled up into a little ball in the corner of the room.

Sleep was a luxury she had long forgotten about, so for a few moments, she relished in the ability to actually give into her bodily functions. This however was disrupted by the reminder of the cool metal floor pressing against her cheek, as it quickly jolted her memory as to the circumstances that had once again brought her here.

Her face numbed eventually and she stood still, breathing evenly on the floor. This was not her world anymore. This was not her life; at least, that's what she tried to convince herself of. But the message never fully penetrated her mind, and when she fully fell asleep she had nightmares of golden-eyed monsters that ripped her father from her arms and sucked him dry, not leaving a single drop of red blood from his skeletal body.

Alison awoke several hours later deeply confused by her surrounds until everything came flooding back to her. Oh, yes, she remembered, her father had captured her.

She stood up and, for lack of anything better to do, paced around the room. Panic started to seep in. What was her father planning for her? Was he going to harvest her like he had done with so many other humans now that she had actually displayed physical harm to him? Oh God, now she just felt sick to her stomach as she imagined what is must be like to be strapped onto one of the harvesting machines. It sent a shudder through her body.

To have IV tubes struck in you for nutriment, to solely keep you alive to only to be killing you a little more every day. She could practically feel the needles being shoved in through her tender flesh, tearing at the tight material. And then there would be the draining, oh, how horrible that must feel, she empathized. Just to imagine, the six-inch tube of metal slowly probing her back for thick, mouth-watering blood, barely a centimeter away from touching her spine and backing it in half.

Tears gathered at the corners of Alison's eyes and she fisted her hands and rubbed them away before they could fall. Now was not the time to cry.

Suddenly, an interruption from the distilled-like silence cut through her train of thought. She could hear muffled voices behind the thick door that separated her from her freedom. It seemed to be two male voices, judging by how thick and low their octaves sounded. Then to her dismay, the door slid to the side, and in walked a vampire. Instantly, goose bumps spread out all over her and her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive manner.

The vampire was young, or maybe not so much as young as 'preserved', and handsome. Pale skin, golden eyes and short hair; Alison wondered momentarily what color they must have been when he wasn't a monster; when he was just like her, when he was human. He was dressed in familiar military clothes, camouflage pants and a crisp burnt-green blazer. His arm was obviously injured, in a sling, and hung limply over his chest.

The door cut the air behind him and shut, leaving her alone in her small cell with the vampire. She tried to look unfazed, but to be honest, was completely terrified. The only thing really going through her mind was her conjuring up demented ideas as to what he was going to do to her.

He stared at her, taking in her messy hair and old clothes. She very slightly felt self-conscious about her appearance, but got over it in an instant.

She cleared her throat, "What do you want?"

He continued staring at her for a moment, before answering, "Your father sent me to you." His voice was smooth and young, just how she imagined any other vampire's would be.

Her spine straightened and she stood erectly, her face guarded, as she knew whatever her father had in mind was never good. "He sent you to me." She repeated. "For what?"

She was almost too scared to ask those words, because she was so unprepared for whatever the answer might be.

"He wants you to change Alison." The way he said her name stilled her and her breath hitched for a split second.

She eyed him suspiciously, "What do you mean change?"

That question was said with false sincerity and they both knew it. She knew exactly what he meant; she just wanted to hear it come out through his own mouth.

He briefly decided to amuse her, answering, "He wants you turned into a vampire, like the rest of us."

She nodded, faking her comprehension. "Oh okay, well then you can tell him to fuck off now." She spat out with venom. She felt her hands bunch up into fists and hated the feeling of false courage that seemed to take over at the moment.

For the sake of avoiding argument, or at least she assumed so, he chuckled and replied, "Yes, because that would go over so smoothly."

The whole situation felt helpless and surreal. She hated this. She hated everything about this. She hated this facility, she hated blood, she hated her father and she especially hated this vampire who had the nerve to stare her in the eyes all while knowing exactly what he was going to do to her sooner or later. Her face crumpled and she felt her resolve slowly slip, her body loosening up.

"You can't do this to me, you know? Not against my will." It was barely above a whisper, but it was still there. The refusal. The hatred towards vampires.

The solider smirked slightly, inwardly scoffing at the idea of her actually having a choice in their world. "Yes, I can. And I will."

Tears, fucking tears started welling up again. Ugh, fuck this shit. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. "I can't become like you…you _monsters_! You revolting, disgusting monsters!" And she said it with so much loathing and so much condemnation that he had to slightly recoil. But he stood his ground.

"I'm afraid that's not your decision."

What a calm voice, she marveled, so smooth and unflinching. She just wanted to rip his throat out and shove it down to the lowest point in his body; one less vampire for the humans to worry about.

Anger built up in her. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. She _had_ to get out.

"I'm sorry if this is not what you want Alison." _Liar!_ Her thoughts shouted. He took a step closer to her finally; he walked as if he were a feline, stalking its prey. Come to think of it, she realized in cruel humor, that's exactly what was happening, to what humans were demeaned to; prey. "But it has to be done." And before she could get another word out, he launched his body at her, forcing her back to hit a wall, pinning her to no escape.

Her body was ridged and very small and with the pressure of his body topping hers, she could feel the automatic flow of coolness radiate off of him. _Oh God_, she thought. _Please don't let this happen. Please, I beg you! Don't let him turn me into a monster!_

Tears flowed messily down her checks silently and her body quivered. The solider leaned towards her ear and, feeling her shake, whispered, "Don't worry, you'll be just like us soon." And that was it. Her body violently shook and sobs tore through her; she had never felt so helpless in her entire life.

And then, before she even knew what was happening, she felt it. The pain. The hurt. The change. His fangs extracted widely, the tips merely brush against her flesh –right between where her shoulder and neck met- but they left a terrifying sensation in their place. She had never been much of a religious person, but right then and there, that didn't stop her from praying the few lines that she had picked up when her father had taken her to church when she was little.

_Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us...as we forgive those who trespass against us...against us..._

Oh God what were the last lines? She couldn't remember. She couldn't even think properly enough to do so.

_Forgive those...who trespass against us..._

The solider shifted his weight, trailing in closer to her skin.

_And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen._

His fangs sunk into her and the sensation was so...so...terrible. So sickening. But the pain, the feeling of him invading her body was so mind-numbing; she couldn't get much out other than animalistic groans and grunts, in attempt to stop what he was doing to her. She could feel him probe his tongue into her wounds, literally tearing and ripping them wider and deeper, trying to increase her blood flow. Then he was sucking on her, taking in every little droplet of red blood that he could take. And it hurt so much. It was so violating.

Ages, centuries, millenniums passed and still he did not let loose of the girl he had grabbed onto. He had not had much to eat in the past couple of days and this was heaven to him. This was so _fucking_ good. His tongue was curling in every little drop it could take and his senses tingled; the pleasure of its taste sending pulses all over his body.

So. Fucking. Good.

It took him all of his strength to pull back and not suck her dry. Oh he could just imagine it: her tiny little corpse on the floor, excess skin hanging tight, her shriveled up little breasts and nimble fingers all sucked out dry. Sucked out until there was nothing left. The thought of all of her blood flowing through his throat was so taunting. She was right here pressed up against him; he could do it if he wanted to.

Fuck.

He finally released her, shoving her back against the wall, straightening out her arched back. Her eyes were wide, doe-like, and she looked like a child. Guilt automatically filled him now that his thirst was quenched. God, what had he done?

He took a step back and watched as she slid down the gray wall and hit the floor. She curled into herself, gasping and choking on her own sobs. With his good hand, he wiped and smudged away the blood that had stained his lips and chin from his messy eating. The smears that marked his hand were not taken for granted. He licked the remaining blood off, sucking on his own skin, trying to remember what it was like during the first couple of years of being a vampire, when wondering where your next meal was going to come from wasn't much of a concern. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his body relax. Her blood was amazing.

Finally he regained his composure and cleared his throat, ignoring the amount of saliva that accumulated in his mouth when more blood scraped his taste buds.

"Your father will check up on you soon. Be prepared for his visit. It would be shameful to see the daughter of one of the most influential vampires of our time rejecting her change."

She rolled onto her side, staring at him with bloodshot eyes and a heat glare. "Fuck you." She croaked, her voice sore from her cries. "I'll make you pay. I'll make you suffer for what you turned me into."

He turned his back on her then, his hands clenched tightly. "You're one of us now Alison. You must accept that." And with that he opened the door and took a step out, nodding at the fellow soldier that stood post by her cell.

She screamed, the change finally overcoming her hatred, as the joints in her body crackled and creaked. And for all that it was worth, for a moment he felt a small strain of pity and empathy flame up inside of him before he stomped it out. Shaking his head, he closed the cell door and continued his way down the corridor, trying to ignore the screams of the human he had just turned that were still echoing in his ears even after he left the building.

End Note: I will be updating _The_ _Antihero_ soon, but I just had to write this first. I adored _Daybreakers_ (I mean, it wasn't the best movie I had ever seen, but it was still pretty darn entertaining) and encourage anyone (who can handle the gore and is age-appropriate) to go see it.


End file.
